


From Beast to Hottie

by MrsAlot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscreams thoughts when Predaking First Transforms</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Beast to Hottie

**Author's Note:**

> An anon request for S/Pk this was the first prompt that started it all off

“Strike me again… and I will burry that rod in your spark.” The massive mech above him threatened. His voice clam and level but held no doubt of his conviction. It left Starscream quaking on the ground beneath him, as panic and fear griped his spark. It had been one thing to beat and assert his authority over an unruly beast that lacked higher intelligence and a bad temper, but now… those glowing yellow optics glared down at whim with such utter contempt and clear conscious though… Only one other mech had ever looked at him like that… with such a heated, intense gaze… a strange tingle ran through his frame from his peds to his wing tips… he wasn’t sure if he like it or not…

“I-I did not realise that the beast was capable of transformation…” Starscream gibbered as he scuttled back, his heals digging into the earthen floor as he tried to get distance between them… the greater the space the safer… he cast panicked looks over his shoulder, trying to gauge the other Decepticons reactions and see how close they were… just in case he needed help…

“Nor did I…” the seeker herd Megatron said lowly, clearly not pleased that something this major had gotten past him.

“I am no beast!” the Predacon proclaimed, making the slender seeker flinch, then yelp and scramble out of his way as not to be trodden on. He didn’t miss the heated scowl the Predacon shot his way, again making his spark leap…

Starscream watched with wide optics as the hulking mech moved with thunderous footsteps. Each move strikingly graceful for such a huge being, Starscream could hear Shockwave talking but he was took busy letting his red optics comb over every inch of this new mech, taking in the sweeping curves, beautiful formed plating and massive shoulder that would put a Metrotitan to shame.

He dwarfed Megatron by comparison and the seeker would guess if pitted against one another, his strength would be more then a match for the ex-gladiator. The clear power this mech possessed… it screamed out to all that looked upon him. Starscream swallowed the lump in his throat as his thought drifted to unclean places… Not five minuets ago he though the Predacon nothing more then a pain in the aft and a dangerous pest… Shockwaves pet monster and now… he was left wondering if there was something wrong with his processor as he began wondered just how much like normal mechs he was…


End file.
